nevermore_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Trade Lands
File:Trade_Lands.jpg|thumb|700px|centre|alt=The Trade Lands rect 1069 464 732 151 Trade_Lands#Falsa_Isle_City rect 159 640 447 434 Trade_Lands#White_Plume_Mountain rect 504 519 778 830 Trade_Lands#Adhamd_Dorcha_Pass rect 584 1108 798 1213 Trade_Lands#Crossroads_Inn rect 956 1013 1244 1130 Trade_Lands#B.C3.A1ile_Caillte_Harbour rect 817 1289 968 1394 Trade_Lands#Baelwater rect 982 1697 1102 1800 Trade_Lands#B.C3.B3ford rect 529 1721 821 1806 Trade_Lands#The_Sc.C3.A1th_Jungle rect 631 1822 826 1912 Trade_Lands#Ruins_of_Cloondoolough Running along Aldernon's balmy east coast, the Trade Lands are a series of small towns and villages within the trade hub of the island. As well as docking smaller merchant ships from Cattana, Mulan and beyond, the trade coast is responsible for most of the fishing trade and a large number of crafts people. Originally party of the Central Plains, the Trade Lands only recently got their own capital, Falsa Isle City, but many still consider Caipiteal the seat of authority for the region. __TOC__ Falsa Isle City Falsa Isle City was founded shortly after the end of the Draconis Wars, in light of the crippling effect on regional command following the Siege of Samhain. During the siege of Caipiteal, which at the time also government much of the Trade Lands, the region fell into chaos with no secondary governance in place. To prevent this, it was initially decreed that one of the small, but map-worthy, towns would be upgraded to a city to serve as a seat of governance for the region. But this decision called uproar; none of the citizens of Baile Caillte, Bridgewater nor Bóford wanted to have their quiet towns overrun. So a new planwas formulated; in an undertaking not seen since the building of Dum’Dachaigh Ùr, a new landmass off the coast would be constructed in the shadow of White Plume Mountain, and upon this new 'false island' a city would be built. The city was named False Isle City in recognition of the works that went into it's creation. While the smallest city in Aldernon by a large margin, it nonetheless is a bustling hub in the region. Shops * Adventuring Supplies * Arcane Shop * Blacksmith and Armory * Fletcher and Bowyer * General Store * Inns and Taverns * Jeweler and Stonecutter * Leatherworker * Potion Shop * Shady Dealer * Tailor and Textiles * Temple and Faith Supplies Landmarks * The Iron Bridge - A gift from the dwarves, this massive iron and brass bridge connects Falsa Isle to the mainland. It's mechanism is runs as smoothly today as it did when first built, earning it the nickname 'the whispering bridge' * Aurelian Manor - Home of the Aurelian family, who run Aurelian Coin Exchange, this grandiose house sits at the heart of the city. Formerly the town hall, it was bought by the Aurelian family several generations ago and used as headquarters for running their hugely (and controversially) successful coin moving company. Báile Caillte Harbour Nestled in the western hills of the Trade Lands where they meet the sea, Báile Caillte is the biggest port in the region. Known for its snaking road that winds down the hillside to the sea and the colourful houses that line, Báile Caillte is considered one of the most beautiful towns in Aldernon Shops * Adventuring Supplies * Blacksmith and Armory * General Store * Inns and Taverns * Leatherworker * Tailor and Textiles * Temple and Faith Supplies Landmarks * Ish Sah Road - This cobbled road winds down from the top of Báile Caillte all the way to the seafront, providing spectacular views of the coast all the way down * Báile Lighthouse - Positioned at the very top of the town, Báile Lighthouse acts as a beacon both across the sea, guiding in ships, and across land, guiding travelers to the town Baelwater This small village earns its name from being built mostly on the three stone bridges that span the river that runs through it. It is an otherwise unremarkable, although pleasant, little town. Recently however, rumors of foul goings in the village have begun to spread through the region. Shops * Inns and Taverns * Leatherworkers Bóford Bóford is a fairly average small town located at the southern most end of the Trade Lands, just north of Black Lake Mangrove Forests. It's probably best known for it's steak and leather Shops * Blacksmith and Armory * General Store * Inns and Taverns * Leatherworker * Tailor and Textiles * Temple and Faith Supplies Other Locations Crossroads Inn The Crossroads Inn was otherwise an unremarkable tavern in the middle of nowhere. That was until it burned down at the hands of the Dark Jesters in their first encounter with the Kingslayers of Darkwater Adhamd Dorcha Pass The Scáth Jungle Ruins of Cloondoolough White Plume Mountain Category:Regions of Aldernon